Subscription services are common. Illustrative electronic subscription services include television services and Internet services. A subscriber can maintain an account with a television service provider, and they can maintain a separate account with an Internet service provider. When an individual subscriber wants to access television content via a set-top box device, for example, the television content provider can verify that an authorized subscription account is associated with the set-top box device before granting access to the television content. Similarly, if an individual subscriber wants to access the Internet via a computing device, the Internet service provider can verify that a subscription account is associated with the user before granting access to the Internet.
Security is a concern with electronic subscription services. Some individuals may desire to take advantage of services without paying required charges, such as by impersonating registered subscribers. Thus, many electronic subscription services require users to enter a password, personal identification number (PIN), or other authentication token associated with a registered subscriber account, prior to allowing access to accounts, information, or content. Individual subscribers may wish to reset authentication tokens that they forget or misplace, but hackers or other individuals may also desire to reset the authentication tokens, in order to steal services. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of resetting authentication tokens.